The Queen's Maid
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma has been a loyal maid to the Queen since the woman was known as just Regina. Regina however, is completely in love with her which causes a problem when the dark one announces that not only he is the maid's father, he has also set up a suitor and wants the Queen to prepare the girl by showing her how to please in every way possible. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**_This story will start from the beginning of Emma and Regina's friendship and their progression over time. Italics will be in the past and normal font will be the present with Regina as Queen. Enjoy! Let me know what you think and if I should continue!_**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Peering through the small gap in the doorway of the main room, Regina raises an eyebrow curiously as to who her mother is talking to. From her view all she could see was the older brunette seemingly pacing in front of someone while gradually steering closer to the person in an intimidating fashion._

 _"If you are successful, you'll need to be completely aware of what I expect of you and the needs of my daughter. If you are to be my daughters lady maid, you will give the utmost respect at all times and that includes obeying orders, whatever they may be while also being on wait in case she is in need of anything. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Hearing a small 'yes ma'am' being muttered, the younger brunette cannot help but feel for the girl who is currently being interrogated by her mother. Also, should she not have a say in who should be her maid? Shaking the thought away, the young princess squints as she moves closer to the gap and stares as her mother eventually moves out of sight to reveal a young, nervous, blonde girl sat upon a foot stool while staring up in slight fear at the older woman. Gulping, Regina bites her lip as she stares in wonder of the blonde before questioning in her head what the girls name would be._

 _"Right well..I guess this means you have the job. For now of course, you will be on trial and if my daughter disapproves, you will be out with the rest of the peasants"_

 _Nodding slowly, the young blonde rises with a serious expression. "thank you ma'am..you will not regret your decision"_

 _"Hm..." Turning away from the girl, Cora heads towards the door. "Wait here while I fetch my daughter"_

 _Jumping back from the door quickly, Regina hurries along the corridor then turns at the back door as if she had only just come in from her morning ride. Walking up to see her mother appear, the young brunette smiles. "Mother..how is the interviewing going?"_

 _Pausing outside the double doors, Cora looks displeased. "I've hired someone..follow me"_

 _With a simple nod, the princess follows her mother back into the main room then stops with her hands clasped in front of her as she heightens her pose. Looking between the pair, the older brunette begins the introductions. "Regina dear, this is Emma Swan, you're new lady's maid. Miss Swan this is my daughter who you will welcome with the correct title of princess.."_

 _Staring at the blonde intrigued, the young brunette bites her lip. "Mother she may call me by my name"_

 _"Nonsense child. You are royalty, she is a servant..she needs to know her place"_

 _Quietly sighing, Regina offers a small smile towards the nervous blonde._

 _Giving a shy smile in return, Emma then looks towards Cora as she snaps her fingers in front of her face._

 _"Well don't just stand there girl. Get to work. Escort my daughter back to her chambers so she may dress for tea"_

 _Moving forward quickly, the blonde guides the princess out then pauses by the stairs with a worried cringe._

 _Smirking a little, Regina crosses her arms. "You don't know where my chambers are do you?"_

 _"No..I..I wasn't really..given a tour..just sent to work" confessing quietly, Emma glances over her shoulder embarrassed._

 _Smiling softly, the young brunette walks around the girl then gestures for her to follow. "I will show you then maybe after tea I will also show the rest"_

 _"Thank you princess.."_

 _Stopping at her door, the princess shakes her head. "When my mother is not present please call me Regina"_

 _"Okay..Regina" reaching out to open the door for her, the young blonde follows behind and closes_ _the door._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through to the Queen's expanded chambers, Emma places some folded garments on the brunette's chaise then bows at the woman who is sat upon her vanity. Glancing towards Regina's guard, the blonde then speaks."Your majesty, I have arranged your attire for the whole week, including your riding attire if you get time"

Fiddling with a perfume bottle, the Queen looks through her mirror at her maid with a pursed lip. "And what about if I have a business trip?"

Smoothing down her apron at seeing the woman stare at her, Emma replies. "There is a chest packed under the staircase"

"Very well.." Twisting on her stool, Regina looks towards her guard. "Anderson..could you make sure that my carriage is prepared incase of a journey"

Watching the guard leave, the blonde visibly relaxes then walks up to the brunette who shuffles across on her stool to allow the woman to join her. "I still can't believe how clueless they are.."

Chuckling, the Queen lifts the bottle she was distracted by and squirts it playfully towards Emma. "It's safe to say that my guards are incredibly stupid"

Tilting back to avoid the mist, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "Do you want me to lose my head for _stealing_ the Queen's perfume?"

"As if I would ever let any axeman take that pretty head of yours"

Smiling gratefully, the blonde turns to face the brunette. "Regina..can I ask you something? As a friend?"

"Of course you can dear.." Placing the perfume bottle down, the Queen also turns to face Emma but with a look of concern spread across her face.

"Why do you still need or want me as your maid? You're Queen which would entitle you to someone much more experienced in service than I, and you also have your magic so you could conjure anything your heart desires?"

Seeing the blondes wide eyed gaze, Regina smiles softly then takes her hand. "Because of what you said before. We are friends so I do not want to lose you. As for experience my dear you have given me something far more important, trust. You have been a part of my life for 4 years and I would not want any other person to fill your position. You know what I like and don't like and I value our friendship Emma. That will never change"

Smiling brightly, Emma reaches across to squeeze the brunette's arm gently in thanks. "I value it too and I am here whenever you need me. Not just as your maid but like you said as a friend..if you ever need to talk or want someone to just be there.."

"You've already done all that. You have been by my side throughout all my troubles and the King. Personally you deserve a higher titled role but selfishly I don't want to lose my maid so..."

"I know. I wouldn't want to be anything else"

Hesitantly touching the blondes cheek, Regina quickly leans forward to hug the woman. Hugging back, Emma grins then moves back to stand as a knock is heard at the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Walking beside the princess, the young blonde takes in their surroundings in awe of how big the place is. "Your home is very nice Regina"_

 _"Thank you..although it won't be my home for long" Regina informs as she leads Emma to the last remaining part of their tour, the garden._

 _Stopping beside a large tree, the blonde looks across curiously. "You are to move?"_

 _Looking rather grim, the brunette shakes her head before glancing over to reply. "To wed"_

 _"Oh..I see.."_

 _"Which is why you are here. Despite being a princess we are of the lower status...my mother wants me to marry the king and apparently he is obliged so I needed a maid to prepare myself for life as Queen"_

 _"Wow..the king..that's..big" Emma answers surprised while trying to find the right words._

 _"Big indeed..he's triple my age but has a wealthy background which mother says is important to build on the hierarchy. Personally I wish I could find someone of my own choosing but at 17 you don't get the privilege" Regina explains as she sits upon a bench by the tree. "I hope..that we can get along as it would be nice to have at least one person of my own age by me"_

 _"Me too. I mean..your mother is kind of scary but you seem different..in a good way" the young blonde smiles as she sits beside the brunette. "I hope I get to do my job properly and that you are pleased.."_

 _Smirking a little, the princess bumps her shoulder playfully still aware of the girls nerves. "I am pleased so far. I already know that I shall tell mother to keep you hired"_

 _"Thank you"_

 _Staring at the blonde in amazement, Regina admits. "It would appear I have been waiting for you..not just for the job but as a friend whom I can trust.."_

 _Smiling, Emma relaxes more then holds her smallest finger out. "I promise you Regina Mills, princess, that you can trust me, now and forever more"_

 _Letting out a giggle, the brunette then latches her finger onto the blondes as they shake the promise with a smile._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Being guided through her chamber door by her mother clasping at her shoulders, Regina sighs with an unimpressed stare as she is brought to a stop just inside the doorway. Glancing up from her position by the balcony as she was sat on a footstool mending one of the princess' dress by hand, Emma quickly pauses and stands to order._

 _Cora looks across the room with a raised eyebrow. "Girl fix my daughter's hair. She is suppose to be sharing an evening with the King and somehow it has got in this state!"_

 _Cringing a little, the young brunette bites her lip to prevent a smile forming. Noticing, the young blonde gulps then walks over with a nod before leading the princess to her vanity with a hair brush in her hand. Both jumping at the door closing, the pair share an awkward smile. Looking towards her hands while fiddling nervously with them, the princess blurts out her confession. "I may have been attempting to run..."_

 _Reaching across to remove a piece of straw from Regina's hair, Emma sniggers. "By taking your horse from the stables.."_

 _Chuckling sadly at seeing what the blonde had procured from her messy hair, the young brunette nods teary. "I got as far as the gate..mother knows everything"_

 _Removing the clips from dark curls, the young maid stops upon her movements while staring in awe of the princess. Tilting her head up to look through the looking glass, Regina frowns slightly at the quiet girl. "..Emma?"_

 _Meeting the princess' gaze, Emma clears her throat then leans down as she drops the hairbrush. "Sorry..princess.."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, the young brunette turns on her stool as the young blonde stands still, having been caught staring. "Emma, what's wrong? I hope you can speak to me like you have stated I can speak to you?"_

 _"Nothing..I..I was just thinking how..you don't really need all the fancy clips and up dos..your hair is pretty much perfect as it is.."_

 _Smiling at the bumbling maid, Regina covers Emma's hand which holds the brush with her own. "Thank you. I'm glad at least one person can see me as I am..and not some high titled girl who needs to mask herself with ridiculous gowns and make up"_

 _Shifting the princess gently by her shoulders to face the mirror properly, the blonde smiles. "See..no mask needed" trailing her fingers through the young woman's dark locks, the maid pushes her hair towards the front._

 _Watching in amazement, Regina then shrugs the idea off. "Mother would never approve of me having my hair down.."_

 _"Okay then.." Smiling sadly, Emma begins to re clip the brunette's hair._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing furiously along the long dining table, the Queen takes a deep breath trying to keep her anger at bay. "Who the hell does he think he is?! There is no way he is getting his hands on _my_ kingdom!"

"Your majesty I don't think-"

"Silence!" Glaring over at her guard, the brunette grips her hand tightly. "..before I snap your neck.." Huffing, Regina then storms out of the hall and heads back towards her chamber while shouting at the nearest guard. "Get me my maid!"

Nodding politely, the guard moves away. "Yes your majesty"

Pushing the doors open and almost knocking them off their hinges, the Queen stands before her vanity and rests her hands, leaning against the table top as she begins to wriggle restlessly while muttering. "This stupid corset.." Hearing the doors now close, the brunette stands up straight gaining a wince. "Get this corset off me!"

Surprised by the demanding tone, Emma rushes over and begins to unlace the back of the Queen's dress. "I still don't see why you wear such-"

"Let go of that ridiculous pipe dream Emma! I have standards to uphold including what I wear! There is no such thing as being normal in the line of royalty only in peasants"

Swallowing hard at the comment, the blonde loosens the last tie allowing the dress to drop to the brunette's ankles before muttering quietly. "Peasants like me.." Turning away, Emma unhooks another dress for the Queen to wear then returns to stand before the woman in silence.

Biting her lip as her anger disperses, Regina rests her hands upon the young maids shoulders as she steps inside her new dress. Staring at the blonde, the Queen sighs. "Emma..I..I'm sorry..I never meant that to be directed at you..I love that you dream..that you _have_ a dream..my only wish is to make it come true but I don't know how"

Shrugging, Emma looks over at her before gesturing for the woman to turn so she can tie up the dress. "It doesn't matter..what I want is something both of us seem to miss.."

Frowning slightly, the brunette sucks in as the dress is pulled up then she smooths the dress down as she once again turns to face her maid. "What is it that you miss on?"

"What everyone wants at least once in their lives? Love..you had it but it was taken and I..well no one wants to be seen with the Queen's maid.."

"Emma, I don't understand..when you say I had love?"

Watching the Queen appear confused, Emma bites her lip before responding. "Daniel..the stable boy.."

"Oh..I see.." Closing her eyes briefly, Regina contemplates telling the blonde the truth but decides against it. "Well..everything happens for a reason.."

"Yes it does..and in this moment in time, this is where I need to be. Even if it's the Queen's maid.."

Stepping around the blonde needing to move away from her, the Queen then peers over her shoulder. "I won't be requiring your assistance until tomorrow..I have a dinner this evening that could go on late"

"But what about when you retire?..oh..I get it.." Realising, Emma gets embarrassed.

Noticing the blondes face, the brunette shakes her head. "God Emma no! I'm not..there's not..no.."

"Even so it is none of my business Regina..." Smiling slightly, Emma then bows when a guard appears. "Goodnight your majesty"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _After a very awkward and nerving dinner with the king, Regina slips quietly out of bed that night and moves to change into her riding attire. Closing her chamber door behind her, the young princess then heads out to the stables. Noticing a small light appear under the closed wooden door, the brunette smiles to herself then enters causing the person inside to jump and knock over his meal._

 _Chuckling, Regina moves over after closing the door then helps clear up the mess. "Daniel I'm sorry.."_

 _Brushing himself down to make himself presentable, the boy places his loaf of bread back onto the small tree stump used as a table. "It's quite alright princess.."_

 _Rolling her eyes, the brunette then raises an eyebrow towards the boy. "Daniel.."_

 _"Sorry, yes..Regina." Smiling at the girl, Daniel clears his throat. "What brings you out here at this late hour?"_

 _"I was bored..I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind right now.."_

 _"Yes. I heard of the King's plan.." Lifting up his bottle, the boy holds it out the the brunette._

 _Accepting with a lip bite, the princess gulps down a large measure then pulls a face at the taste. "That's disgusting.."_

 _Laughing, Daniel sits back down on the hay and leans against one of the stable walls. "Sorry your soon to be majesty.."_

 _Glaring playfully, Regina slides herself down beside him and rests her head against his shoulder. "I wish every night could be like this night..just simple..sat in a stable with one candle for light..just..enjoying the peace and quiet.."_

 _Reaching hesitantly for the princess hand, Daniel looks remorseful. "I'm sorry Regina, I wish I could help make it better.."_

 _Looking up, the brunette shrugs. "It doesn't matter..what matters to me will never be good enough for my mother..she would never understand..but I just can't stop thinking at he-" being cut of by a pair of lips, Regina gasps and places a hand to his chest to stop him. "Daniel..."_

 _Realizing his mistake, Daniel looks down then frowns. "Wait, did you just say her?"_

 _Nodding slowly, the princess looks teary. "I can't stop thinking about her Daniel..do I tell her? What do I do?"_

 _"First of I don't know who you are talking about.." Looking confused, the boy tries to think over who it could be._

 _Staring past at hearing a creak of the door, Regina goes wide eyed. "..Emma.."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Daniel questions. "It's Emma?"_

 _Hitting his arm lightly, the princess quickly stands and dusts off any hay off of her clothes as she stares towards her maid. Following the brunette's stare, the boy stays quiet._

 _"Regina?..what are you doing in here? I came to your room to find you missing" Placing her candle up on the side, the blonde moves her disheveled braid before wrapping her arms around herself while clutching at her shawl covering her nightgown._

 _"Nothing..I couldn't sleep.." Stepping over to the maid, Regina smiles sadly then shares a look with Daniel before walking out of the stables._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A/N: enjoying so far? Also if there any idea you would like for me to add let me know! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Entering the princess' chamber quietly, Emma pauses by the door as she looks ahead to find the young brunette leaning against her balcony wall, facing outwards. Frowning to herself, the maid makes her way over and stands beside Regina as the soon to be Queen hugged her arms from the slight breeze as she was only in her nightgown. "Regina?"_

 _Side glancing the young blonde, the princess looks tear stricken before hastily wiping at her face realising how she must look. Watching the concern in her maid's eyes, the young brunette hitches her breath sharply as she feels a hand against her back._

 _"Regina, what is it?"_

 _Looking back out into the grounds, Regina quietly answers. "I'm to move into the castle today. The wedding is to be held on Saturday.."_

 _"Oh.." Looking down sadly, Emma drops her comforting hand causing the princess to stare back at her._

 _"Emma I can't do this. I..I'm not a Queen, I don't know how to rule and I don't want to be his wife. I just can't..I.." Getting upset and beginning to sob, the young brunette buries her face into the young blondes shoulder as the maid quickly engulfs her in a hug. "I..don't want to marry unless it's for love.."_

 _"I know..and maybe one day you will find it. Surely he can't have long left?"_

 _Chuckling a little at the girls attempt of a joke, Regina then pulls a face with another chuckle. "Not helping Emma, I have to sleep with that man"_

 _Also pulling a face, Emma shakes her head. "Okay I don't need to know that..I really don't want to know that.." Rubbing the princess' back soothingly, the young blonde looks past Regina's shoulder. "Talking of hideous things, what in gods name is that?"_

 _Knowing exactly what she is talking about, the princess replies with a sniffle. "My dress I have to wear to travel..I know it's awful.."_

 _"You can do this you know.."_

 _Moving back, the young brunette looks up at the young blonde adoringly. "There is only one good thing that is to come of this and that is that you're coming with me. I will need a friend by my side"_

 _"Then that is where I will be" smiling, Emma walks over to the dress on the mannequin and begins to unlace the back to help the princess dress._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appearing out of the Queen's chamber, Emma nods towards the guard by her door. "The Queen required to not be disturbed today. At all"

Frowning slightly, the guard then nods in understanding. "She must still be mourning the King"

"Yes..that's..why she does not want to be disturbed.." The blonde admits while hiding her awkwardness over the fact that it is also Daniel's anniversary, but of course she is the only one who knew it. Turning to go back inside the chamber, the maid is stopped by the guard taking her arm.

"I thought you said she does not want to be disturbed?"

"I'm still her maid and as far as I'm concerned, the Queen still needs to eat" Emma replies with a slight snappy tone. Releasing her arm, the guard shrugs it off and remains rooted to the spot where he is to stay on duty.

Returning inside, the blonde stops by the door once again, watching the regal woman at a distance like she had many years ago while the brunette stood upon her much larger balcony over seeing not just grounds but the kingdom itself.

"Regina? What would you like for breakfast?"

Without moving an inch, the Queen replies quietly. "Nothing. I am not hungry thank you"

Looking concerned, the maid steps forward. "Regina I-"

Peering over her shoulder slowly, the brunette cuts in. "Can you send a guard to fetch my carriage..there is somewhere I need to be"

Clasping her hands awkwardly in front of her stomach, Emma simply nods without a word not wanting to push the woman.

Watching the blonde leave, Regina bites down on her lip as she begins to well up then turns her attention back over her balcony witnessing the exchange between her maid and her guard who then walks off to retrieve the Queen's carriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting up her dress, the Queen walks along the grass, glancing at every headstone as she walks by. Having ordered her guards to stay with her carriage and leave her be, the brunette comes to a stop in front of a worn down headstone which has a simple flower laid in front of its writing. Sighing to herself, Regina admits defeat and settles down onto her knees ignoring the mud and grass stains that her dress will endure. Reaching out carefully, the Queen smiles sadly and traces her fingers over the engraving. "Another year gone.." Chuckling to herself as she lets a tear slip, the brunette admits. "And she still thinks I'm in love with you.." Moving to sit beside the stone, Regina fiddles with her hands within her lap. "Of course I love you to a certain extent..you were my best friend..and I miss you so much. I miss being able to talk to you. I need you to help me Daniel, I don't know what I'm doing anymore..I can't keep living a lie and now being Queen to an entire kingdom on own is just too much.." Taking a deep breath, the brunette looks out across the vast land. "What if I tell her and she doesn't want to know? I'll lose our friendship and that is too dear to me. What if the kingdom rebel over my actions and make her life a misery?" Glancing down, the regal woman sniffles then wipes her cheek. Hearing a throat clear from behind, Regina's eyes widen at the fact her guard as she just seen her at her lowest. Rising quickly, the Queen glares over at the man. "Not a word of this to anyone, do I make myself clear?"

Nodding profusely, the guard looks apologetic. "Yes your majesty, I am sorry to intrude but I received word that there is a problem at the castle. A woman claiming to be your mother..she seems angry and was having a go at your maid"

Feeling her heart drop, the brunette looks worried. "Emma.." Hastily pushing past her guard, the Queen orders before disappearing in smoke. "Take my carriage back to the castle"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood within the main hall, Emma kept a firm watch on the woman stood before her. "You can threaten me all you want Cora, I am following my instruction to leave the Queen alone"

"That is becoming the problem! Since the Kings passing I've heard rumour that she has been neglecting her royal duties and has becoming increasingly weak and soft against the people of the kingdom. She needs to find another suitor otherwise I will be forced to step in, considering it was my plan all along. Now there is a well known reason behind all this and that is you! You have caused nothing but trouble since becoming my daughters maid and it's time to put a stop to it all. I have lined up a new one to take over your position starting Monday"

Sniggering, the blonde crosses her arms while raising an eyebrow, showing the brunette that she is not phased in the slightest. "You think that will work? For starters, the Queen will surely have a say and is above you in an order given and even if I were to leave the castle, Regina and I are friends"

"Royalty and staff are never friends. She simply pities you on your background" Cora states with a look of disgust.

Opening her mouth to speak back, the maid pauses as Regina appears in between the two arguing women. Staring directly at her mother, the brunette glares. " _You_ are not welcome here"

Smirking, Cora stares back at her daughter. "There was another reason I came besides changing your staffing problem which was to do with your father but so be it.."

Stepping forward and invading her mother's personal space, the Queen grits her teeth. "What about daddy?"

"He's sick..or was. That illness he got a few years ago decided to grace us with its presence once again. I thought you should know if you want to see him" the older brunette explains.

Feeling the worry rise up inside of her, Regina gulps down a lump. "Is he okay? If not I will send for a doctor"

"He's seen a doctor and is fine, you don't need to concern yourself"

Noticing her mother's careless attitude, the brunette shakes her head before turning towards her guard for an order. "Escort my mother back home and return with my father, he is to stay here for the time being until he reaches full health"

Scoffing, Cora cuts in. "You will abandon your mother live alone?"

Glaring at the woman, Regina replies coldly. "My concern is not with you. Goodbye mother" turning on her heel, the Queen heads towards the double doors, nodding towards her maid to follow as she does.

Biting her lip to prevent a smug smile, Emma follows quickly then makes her way up to the brunette's chambers. Once the doors are closed, the blonde is taken aback as the brunette grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for my mother Emma, I hope she didn't hurt you in any way, I came as soon as word was sent"

Smiling to herself, the blonde hugs back. "She didn't although I must warn you to expect a new maid come Monday"

Pulling back sharply but keeping her arms around the woman, Regina looks wide eyed. "You're leaving me?"

Shaking her head, the maid explains. "Not by choice and I know you have the final say but your mother may have replaced me. She said that I'm causing you trouble and your duties are suffering because our.. _relationship_..is too personal"

"Like hell I am going to let another maid within this castle. I could never trust anyone to do the job like you. However, having just realised, you're right. We are friends and even though it may be highly inappropriate I am not going to let that go which is why you will be receiving the weekends off from now on"

"Regina no..I..truth be told I would not know what to do with myself..I don't have family as you are aware and I do not know of anyone well within the kingdom aside from the baker's granddaughter Ruby"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, the Queen looks intrigued. "The...baker's granddaughter?..oh.."

Frowning a little, Emma nods. "Yes we became friends when I had to personally collect your order as one of your _faithful_ guards screwed it up"

"Right..well maybe you could visit her.." Removing herself completely from the blonde, the brunette turns away conflicted as she approaches her vanity.

"Regina?"

Biting her lip, the Queen leans against the stool before quietly answering. "I'm sorry Emma..I think I need to lie down for a while..it's been a hard day.."

"Because of Daniel?" Emma blurts out before closing her eyes and mentally cursing herself. "Sorry.."

"No..it's okay. I did visit him..but it's a lot more complicated than that and right now I don't know what to do. Please dear, I just want to rest" Regina confesses as she glances over her shoulder sadly. "But..don't go far..I'm not ready for you to be taken from me too"

Sighing slightly, Emma makes her way up to the Queen and hesitantly takes her hands causing the woman to look at her surprised. "I will not be taken from you. I am not going anywhere, you are my Queen and that will never change"

Smiling a little, the brunette squeezes her hands then begins to undress herself, needing to be alone. Making her way to the chamber door, the maid looks over briefly then exits wishing she could be honest with the woman, but realising it is never to be for the woman's love for Daniel is too strong and which is why she is clinging to the one thing they will only ever have.

Friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Rushing down the corridor, Emma reaches the King's chambers confused as she had been summoned. Knocking sharply, the blonde then enters upon hearing a response then stops by the door with a bow towards the older man. "Your highness, you requested my service?"_

 _Looking over, the King raises an eyebrow at the question. "Why did you think as the wedding was yesterday the kingdom would have a royal holiday? Work is work girl. Besides you are the Queen's maid so I expect you to do your job"_

 _Opening her mouth to speak, confused as to why she was called there, the maid bites her lip at seeing the young brunette appear by the side room in her nightwear. Watching Regina carefully, Emma gulps subtly seeing the sadness in her eyes as she wraps her arms around herself._

 _Snapping his fingers, the King nods his head towards the bed. "Do you want to be thrown out the castle?! Strip it now!"_

 _Blinking out of her daze, the blonde hurries over to the bed as she hears the door close at the King's exit then pulls the sheets from the bed before going a little wide eyed at the bottom one. Turning her stare towards the brunette whose lip trembles, Emma drops the sheets then heads over to the door quickly to lock it before rushing over to the Queen and wrapping her up into a hug as she begins to sob._

 _"Regina..I don't..I don't understand..."_

 _"He was just..rough was all.." The Queen sniffles as she clings to the one person she can trust._

 _"Oh.." Having thought Regina's first time was Daniel, Emma realises that this was true and what she had seen in the bed was a result from the King's stamina. Rubbing the brunette's back lightly, the maid hesitates a kiss inches above the Queen's crown but draws back as she realises what she was about to do while cursing herself mentally._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping back into a more professional routine within the castle, Emma pondered over whether she should speak up and ask the Queen if everything between them was okay considering the last time they properly had a conversation, Regina had confessed her fears over losing the blonde. Knowing that questioning the Queen however was a act no member of staff dared to do and it was highly unpredictable as to what mood the brunette was in, the maid remained quiet as she watched the woman intriguingly while the reigning monarch paced along the main hall after her morning tea.

"Where the hell is he?! He was supposed to be here last week and what a surprise mother has to get involved!"

Opening her mouth to give some form of response, Emma then looks towards the double doors at a guard entering with a bow.

"Your majesty you have a visitor, shall I send them through?"

Raising an eyebrow unimpressed, the brunette replies. "Of course you idiot! Let him in!"

Frowning confused at her answer, the guard leaves then returns to show a young girl in with a case in hand. "Your majesty this is Miss Knightly..your new maid?"

Eyes widening slightly, the blonde stood beside the large table looks towards Regina briefly then at the young girl awkwardly and with a twinge of jealousy.

Placing her hands on her hips, the Queen stalks up to the pair and huffs, frustrated. "I do not need a new maid! However..." Looking her over, Regina purses her lips. "She can stay. She can work in the kitchen"

Surprised by the fact that the brunette is keeping the girl on and with the look she had given, Emma looks down then moves to take the tea tray away from the table before heading towards the door, past everyone currently present.

Turning her attention away, the Queen watches as her maid leaves then quickly dismisses the guard to show the new girl her post before following the blonde out. Coming up behind the young woman in the corridor, Regina walks around Emma and takes the tray from her. "Emma?"

Biting her lip at how her Queen has taken the tray from technically a servant, the maid looks back at her. "Yes, your majesty?"

"I told you that you wouldn't be replaced but yet you appear hurt..what have I done wrong dear?"

Swallowing hard at the term of endearment, the blonde takes a breath. "I'm fine.."

Making the tray disappear, Regina takes both of Emma's hands within her own. "No you're not.."

"I...you..you don't need anymore staff and really Cora sent her so why keep her on?"

Hearing the rush of emotion in the maids voice while matching her sadden expression, the brunette smiles. "Because it would wind her up that I've employed her but still kept you as mine?"

Hitching her breath at hearing the Queen utter the words that she is hers, Emma nods slowly. "Okay.."

Lightly stroking the blondes arms, the brunette stares for a moment before realising. "And now I have to go start a war with my mother as my father has still not arrived"

Chuckling at the Queen's playful tone, the maid gestures with her head. "I will double check that his chambers are in order. I also made a list and sent it with the messenger for a healthy portion of rich foods that will help him recover"

"You're the best. Thank you Emma"

Grinning adorably, the maid then heads off as Regina disappears in smoke to determine what is going on with regards to her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an afternoon of arguing, Regina returns to the castle with her father in tow. Ordering the guards to show him up to his room, the brunette smiles at her father. "I will be up shortly to make sure you're okay"

"There is no need Regina. I am okay now, you need to stop worrying yourself. You have a kingdom to run"

"Yes but only one father and that matters to me. I love you so I am going to look after you, besides Emma has already prepared your meals and your chamber" the Queen informs as she exhales happily to the fact that he is there and safe from her mother's clutches.

Smiling, Henry questions. "Emma is still here? I am glad, she is such a hard worker and a lovely girl"

Going a little red, Regina nods. "Yes well, you will see her shortly. Go. Rest" patting her father's back, the Queen then turns on her heel to find the blonde. Hearing a throat clear from behind, the brunette raises an eyebrow at a man stood, trying to act tall but extremely nervous.

"Your majesty..I was wondering if..does your maid, Emma, have any time off next week?"

Curious, the Queen crosses her arms. "And who may I ask is asking?, you're not normally one for in my castle"

"No your majesty, my name's Neal..I am your stable boy.."

Looking speechless as it brings back memories, Regina then questions. "And what is it that you want with my maid?"

Fiddling with his cap within his hands, Neal looks down a little. "To..ask her out? On a date.."

Not sure on how to respond, the Queen frowns for a moment then attempts a smile. "Why don't I see what I know first? If she likes you that is then I will let you know if she is free and maybe an idea of what you can do.."

"Really?..wow..thank you your majesty" relaxing his stance, the stable boy smiles then bows before walking back to his post.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the large doors, Emma smiles on sight of the older man sat up in bed. "Master Henry it's good to see you again" heading over, the maid places a tray to the side with a snack and drink then looks over when Henry catches her arm.

"Dear Emma, I hope you are well and that my daughter is still treating you right in this place. She may be Queen but she must also know her place when it comes down to friends. You are still friends aren't you?"

Nodding, the blonde pats his hand which has hold of her. "Yes we are although we tend to not let everyone know. Otherwise they may start to rebel as a few of the staff were already in duty of the King and I came along with the Queen"

"I am glad. I don't think my Regina would have coped without you by her side. Or Daniel, God rest his soul" smiling sadly, Henry then releases the maids arm. "I hope you don't ever think about leaving..here or otherwise. My daughter would be truly heartbroken. She cares for you a great deal child..I've never seen her light up so much when you enter a room"

Eyes widening a little, Emma is shocked by the older man's words. "I'm sure she would manage just fine. She is a fighter and strong..but just so you know..I too care for her a great deal. She's not just my Queen, she's my best friend. She's..." Realising where the conversation is headed, the blonde blushes a little and stops herself. "I better get back to work..I will see you later"

Chuckling slightly at her reaction, Henry nods. "Take care of yourself Emma"

Leaving the chamber quickly, the maid bites her lip on all that she had been told. Making her way towards the Queen's chamber a few doors down as the woman had insisted on having her father close by, Emma enters slowly then pauses at seeing Regina sat at her vanity, hairbrush in hand. "Couldn't wait for me your majesty?"

Hearing a teasing tone, the brunette rolls her eyes then stares at the blonde through her mirror as she holds the brush out for her. Stepping up behind the woman, the maid takes the brush then begins her work.

"I had an interesting visit today..from Neal..the stable boy.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma briefly glances through the mirror. "Oh?.."

"He wanted to know when you were free so he could ask you on a date?" Trying to keep her jealousy at bay, Regina informs the blonde before watching her closely.

"Oh..well..I..I suppose there could be worse and well..you..dated a stable boy and now look at you, Queen" the maid replies as she stops in her brush stroke.

Taking a deep breath, the Queen then twists herself around on her stool to look at Emma face to face, causing the blonde to take a step back and clutch the brush. "Emma..I..Daniel and I..never dated.."

Shocked by her confession, Emma fiddles with the brush between her hands. "But I thought you two were-"

"In love? No. We shared a kiss but that was all.."

Nodding while trying to get her head around it, the blondes colour suddenly drains from her face before replying quietly. "Then..the King..the morning after the wedding...he asked me to..the sheets.."

Biting her lip, the Queen looks to her lap. "I know. I said it was because he was rough but..it wasn't..it was my-"

"Please don't say it"

Lifting her head, the brunette looks up at her maid who is shaking her head teary. "Emma-"

"No!" Beginning to pace, the blonde takes a deep breath. "It is not okay! Why didn't you tell me? He shouldn't have done that!"

"Emma, I was his wife and Queen. Rule number one for royalty is conceiving an heir.."

"You cried on my shoulder for an hour!" The maid rubs her head in disbelief.

Standing quickly, Regina moves forward and pushes the young woman back slightly until she hits the bed and is guided to sit down before sitting beside her. "I know and I wished that it never happened but we can't change that now. All that matters is he is gone and I have a kingdom..if things were different I would make sure it was someone I truly loved, someone who has been by my side.."

"I would kill him if he weren't already dead! And please don't hold me on that for treason" the blonde mutters angrily. Hearing the Queen start to laugh, the maid looks over confused. "What?"

Leaning over and resting her forehead against the blondes shoulder as she chuckles, Regina answers. "You.."

"What about me?"

Calming, the brunette smiles meaningfully. "You're always protecting me and I know it's not because you have to"

"Of course I will protect you" smiling back, Emma hesitantly shifts her hand to take hold of the Queen's. "I want you to be happy"

"I want you to be happy to and..if Neal is the answer, I shall inform him that you can have next Friday as leave"

Shaking her head, the maid pouts. "I hardly know him and he will not make me happy, I know this for sure. Don't make me go"

"As if I would make you go, I may be Queen but I know my boundaries" Regina bumps her shoulder playfully. "What would make you happy then Emma? You have been loyal to me for some years now and I have not once seen you approach the aspect of dating or marriage. Isn't that what all maidens want?"

"It is. But with the right person and I haven't had an interest in any of the other staff or-"

Testing the waters, the brunette cuts in while avoiding eye contact. "The bakers granddaughter?"

"No. She isn't the woman I'm interested in" slamming her mouth shut, the maid looks startled by her own confession then stands. "Forget I said that.."

Watching closely, the Queen sighs. "I can't. Emma if there is someone you know could make you happy why don't you take the chance? Or at least let me arrange a meeting of some sort. I know I said that I never want you to leave my side but I don't want to hold you here forever. You deserve a chance at a family..you would make an amazing wife and mother that's for sure"

"Please. It is not meant to be..she is..of a higher station and..and I already know what her answer would be. Now I need to get back to work your majesty"

"No"

Raising an eyebrow, the maid looks confused. "No?"

Standing tall to meet the blonde, Regina looks serious. "I am ordering you as your Queen that you are not to go back to work until I say this conversation is finished. Do I make myself clear?"

Gulping slightly as the brunette has gone full authority mode, Emma looks down. "..yes..your majesty..."

"Emma please stop shutting yourself off. Tell this person how you feel otherwise I will arrange a marriage for you within court"

Glaring, the maid drops her mouth open. "You wouldn't dare..there is no way you would do that to me after what the King put you through"

Rolling her eyes because the blonde is right, Regina bites her lip. "Right...okay maybe not but what are you so afraid of? Rejection? Because let me tell you it cannot be any more torturous than what you are putting yourself through now. Why can't you just admit-"

"Because it's you!" Hitching her breath, Emma looks panicked at her own outburst then backs up.

Looking gobsmacked, the Queen tries to find the right words. "Because it's...you mean...you have feelings..wait..me?"

Glancing down to the floor teary, the maid swallows hard. "I know I have just crossed a line but at least you now know why I haven't said anything. I can't. I am a simple maid. I'm your maid and that is it"

"..that is not it..that is..far from it" muttering quietly, the brunette blinks out of her daze then over towards the shrunken blonde. "It can't be it..not when I..I feel the same..."

 _A/N: I know the Neal part was random but hey it's how it went._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Staring at her Queen in disbelief, Emma remains silent. Having watched her maid, Regina frowns as the blonde has made no response to what she had confessed and the young woman definitely heard it.

"Emma say something.."

"It's not true" Emma finally speaks. "You're just pitying me..it's a ridiculous notion.."

Walking up to the blonde quietly, the brunette slips her hand slowly into the maids. "When I first met you, you were adamant to do your job properly and since then, you have grown to go beyond what requires of you and that has always amazed me. If we are being completely honest here, the first time I realised my feelings, it was when I was trying to get rumplestilskin to teach me magic. You panicked because of who he is and you knew there was a chance he would treat me like my mother did and you marched up to him and defended my honour..no one has ever done anything like that for me before. Not even my own father or Daniel. You risked yourself to take on the most dangerous creature in the entire kingdom. That was when I knew. So yes, it is true Emma"

Peering down to their hands, the blonde begins to smile before hitching her breath at her chin being lifted by a finger. Looking at the brunette, the maid breathes heavily as she watches the Queen lean closer until their lips are inches apart.

Whispering, Regina locks eyes with Emma. "Stop me if you don't want to do this.."

Remaining firmly in her place, the maid closes her eyes as she feels the brunette's soft lips come in contact with her own. Smiling into it at Emma's response, the Queen lowers her hand from the young woman's chin and gently wraps her arms around the blondes waist to close the final gap. Hesitantly resting her hands upon Regina's arms, the maid kisses back briefly before moving her head away and looking at the Queen in a coy manner.

"I..as much as..I am enjoying that..I don't..feel comfortable with the possibility of one of your guards entering..and ruining everything for you. Plus I..look at me.." Glancing down to her simple maids dress, the blonde sighs.

"Dear, you could never ruin anything and I am looking at you..you're beautiful" stroking her hand lightly against Emma's back as she is still within her grasp, Regina smiles before raising an eyebrow playfully. "And I very much enjoyed that too..but I understand" releasing the young woman, the brunette once again smiles. "Which is why you are going to come back here at eight tonight.."

Appearing curious, Emma bites her lip. "What for?"

"Just be here okay?"

Nodding, the blonde cannot help but smile at the Queen's triumphant smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"I can't do this..I need to get out of here but I can't..i need some control!"_

 _Pacing within her chambers, something Regina has grown accustomed to do over the King's behaviour, the Queen stops as her maid steps in front of her._

 _"I get that, I do but not him. Regina he's dangerous..and he knows your mother they could end up scheming together to destroy you" staring at her Queen with a pleading look, the blonde sighs as the woman walks around her and over to her mother's book which was splayed out on her vanity._

 _Taking a deep but nervous breath, the brunette then stands tall and reaches for the book. "Rumplestilskin, I summon thee!"_

 _Appearing by the balcony, the imp giggles upon sight. "Well well..look who we have here. Your majesty. I did wonder when you would call"_

 _Looking between the pair, Emma bites her lip and rubs her hands together awkwardly. Turning to face the man, the Queen raises an eyebrow on his appearance then clears her throat. "You're Rumplestilskin?"_

 _"Yes dearie it is I"_

 _"In that case, I need your help"_

 _Stalking up to the brunette, the imp stops short as the maid steps to the side and in front of the Queen with a glare. "There is just fine"_

 _Smirking impressed by the blondes attitude, Rumple points at her. "And what exactly are you doing here? Why is a maid in attendance to this calling?"_

 _"To protect my Queen. I am not leaving so either hear her out or-"_

 _"Or what dearie?" Sparking up his fingers to scare her, the imp giggles again._

 _Placing a hand on the young woman's arm from behind, Regina speaks up. "Emma..it's okay"_

 _Continuing to glare, the blonde shifts to beside the brunette. Looking at Rumple, the Queen questions. "If I ask for help what do you want in return?"_

 _"Simple. A deal. One that you will owe me in the future"_

 _"Your majesty please think about this. It could mean anything and I don't want you hurt" Emma pleads._

 _Turning to see the maids sad expression, Regina nods then peers over to the imp. "I need time to think about it"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spending the afternoon on jobs that were not of her duty as to distract herself, Emma closes her sleeping quarters door and leans against it with a deep breath. Looking up from her position, the maid raises an eyebrow upon seeing a sheet hanging against her wardrobe. Stepping forward curiously, the blonde pulls on the material and goes wide eyed at seeing a red sequinned ball gown. Frowning a little, the blonde looks around her room to see if it were some sort of trick and that the dress in fact needed to be elsewhere. Staring back at the dress, Emma then jumps a little at a note appearing against the hanger. Pulling at the note, the blonde bites her lip and reads.

 _'My dearest Emma,_

 _A little gift for tonight. Once you are ready, wait for assistance._

 _Regina x'_

Lightly tracing her fingers against the dress, the maid smiles to herself before reaching up and pulling the clip from her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat upon her bed, all dressed with her hair and make up done the best she could, Emma smooths down her dress and runs her hand through her loose side braid which had a few stray curls. Hearing a knock upon her door, the maid goes to stand but pauses upon the door opening revealing Anna, the cook.

"Hey..Anna...what are you..."

"You need to come with me. The Queen requires your presence"

Rising from her seat, the maid glances down to herself. "I can't walk through the castle dressed like this. I will be stop for stealing.."

"Put your cloak on, no one will know the difference..say you went picking for that herbal flower her majesty likes in her tea.." The cook offers as she holds up her tea tray within her hands then gestures eagerly towards the door. "Emma come on"

Taking her cloak and tying a bow by the neck, the blonde follows the cook out. "So...you're coming in too?" Emma questions with wonder as the pair make their way towards the Queen's chamber.

Stopping in her step, Anna smiles and shakes her head. "No I'm merely a distraction.."

"A distraction?"

Nodding, the cook holds the tray out and drops it to the ground. "Oh no! Her majesty's tea! It's ruined!" Kneeling down to collect the cup and pot from the floor, Anna gives Emma a look as the guard on duty abandons his post briefly to go over and help. Shaking her head in disbelief and with a smile, the maid quickly slips over to the chamber and in, praying to herself that she won't be reprimanded from not knocking. Closing the double doors quietly, Emma turns to see where the Queen is and freezes upon seeing a small table lit with candles in the middle of the room between the bed and vanity. Opening her mouth to speak, the maid hitches her breath at feeling a pair of hands cover her eyes and a voice sounding in her ear softly.

"Surprise.."

Releasing her hold, Regina smiles as she lowers her hand in front of the woman to untie her cloak, allowing it to drop as the blonde turns to face her. Taking in the fact that the Queen now had her hair down and loose with no make up or a big regal style dress, the maid gulps. "You look...you look like..Regina"

Chuckling lightly, the brunette takes hold of her hand. "Well that is me dear..and you look beautiful in that dress. Red is your colour"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Emma retorts while smiling at the compliment. "You know what I mean. This is the Regina I knew as a Princess before coming here..she was happy"

Smirking, the Queen lifts the blondes hand and kisses her knuckles. "Maybe I am happy..now"

Glancing around her surroundings again, the maid bites her lip. "As much as I love what you have done, how is this any different to earlier. Your guard could still walk in?"

Shaking her head, Regina takes hold of Emma's other hand and links their fingers on both. "Not possible..I had a plan.."

"A plan?" The maid questions as she raises an eyebrow curiously but also rather innocent gaining a bigger smile from the Queen.

"With a little magic.." Tugging gently on Emma's hands to pull her closer, the brunette explains. "We are currently in our own time if you will..here it's just you and I..if a guard, the cook or even that stable boy were to enter my chambers, they will find it empty. They can't see us and we can't see them until I lift the spell. I've been working on it all afternoon to surprise you and my dear I don't want you to think for one second that I am ashamed to be seen with you. Quite the opposite, but I do however understand your needs and it is nice to have some alone time to figure out what we are to each other"

Feeling brave, Emma decides to question. "And what are we to each other? What would you like me to be?"

Leaning in to peck the blondes lips, Regina then bites her own coyly before answering.

"Mine"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Despite having a lovely meal with the Queen, Emma finds herself on the balcony staring out nervously at the Kingdom, realising what it all could mean if she were to have real relationship with Regina. It would go either two ways. One being a rebellion over the fact that she is not of any royalty, a tradition passed down through many Kings and Queens and their arranged marriages. Not to mention a missing heir to the throne. Or the second option being that they are accepted and in turn would mean, the blonde being by the brunette's side on a throne. How can a simple maid rule beside a Queen?. Feeling the other woman's presence beside her, the maid glances across with fear evidently shown in her eyes.

Frowning in concern, Regina wraps an arm around the blondes back. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's going to sound foolish and you'll think less of me..."

"That's not possible. What is it?" Becoming more worried, the Queen strokes Emma's back lightly.

"I was just contemplating over what it would mean for there to be an us. For you, the kingdom and me. If this isn't accepted it could mean a possible war and if it is accepted and we take it further..it would mean being beside you on a throne. How could I ever do that? I wouldn't know how.." The maid explains sadly while staring down at the kingdom again.

"You wouldn't be alone, that's how. I've spent a long time doing this by myself and i was petrified. You of all people know that..and if things were to progress, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm officially their Queen and yes you would be beside me but that doesn't mean that it would all fall on your head. I wouldn't let it"

Hesitantly resting her head against the brunette's shoulder, Emma lets out a deep breath. Glancing down, Regina presses a small kiss to the blondes head before speaking again. "Emma, I don't want you to be conflicted in any way. We can put a stop to this right now and it can all go back to how it was.."

"I don't want that but..it's a big risk..you have worked so hard to gain the trust of your people. I don't want to be the downfall of it" lifting her head as she feels the Queen move away, the maid watches her sadly.

"That is just one possibility but I have to respect your wishes.." Waving her hand towards the door, Regina releases the spell that cloaked the chambers. "You're free to go..take the trays with you"

Eyes widening slightly at the Queen's sudden cold tone, the blonde goes to speak but thinks best of it. Making her way off the balcony, Emma takes hold of the dinner trays then pauses at hearing the woman approach.

"Oh and I want the dress back. It's far too expensive for a servant girl"

Growing teary, the blonde hitches her breath then rushes towards the doors quickly needing to get out. Watching her leave knowing she was harsh, Regina turns towards her vanity and rests her palms against the surface before her anger erupts within her and she swipes her arm across, knocking all the contents onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Entering the main hall clad in her riding gear, the Queen raises an eyebrow to find Rumple sat upon an armchair, hands clasped together while eagerly waiting._

 _"Do you always take that long to ride?"_

 _Removing her cloak and passing it along to a guard, the brunette places her hands on her hips. "I wasn't aware that I was expecting company. What do I owe this honour?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Gesturing towards the grand dining table and the many potions placed upon it, the imp smirks._

 _Sighing, Regina pouts. "Now? You could have given me some warning"_

 _Rising from his seat, Rumple giggles. "Where would the fun be in that?"_

 _Approaching the table, the Queen glances over the bottles then waits for assistance before peering over her shoulder at hearing the main doors open._

 _"Sorry to disturb you your majesty, I was preparing for your visit to the north tonight. Midas ball..did you want me to put aside the red or the purple gown?"_

 _Trying to hide a smile at her maid, Regina clears her throat before responding. "The purple. Make sure it doesn't crease..you know how Midas is with regards to perfection"_

 _Nodding, Emma backs up to the door._

 _"Wait wait..hold on a minute!"_

 _Looking back towards the pair, the maid raises an eyebrow at the imp. "Yes?"_

 _"I've seen you a few times now around the castle and I am well aware that you are the Queen's maid. You made that very clear on our first meeting but you seem rather familiar. Maybe I know of your parents?" Watching the girl closely, Rumple appears curious._

 _"I hardly think so as I have none. Excuse me, I have a job to do" the blonde states before returning to the Queen's chamber._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a deep breath, Emma pushes the double doors open to the Queen's chambers and walks up to the vanity to place a tray of breakfast down. Walking around the darkened room, the maid pulls on the rope tie to open the curtains across the balcony. Hearing a small amount of movement from the bed, the blonde bites her lip as she goes to tie up the curtains. "Good morning your majesty"

Remembering the events of the day before, Regina quickly sits herself up while pushing her hair behind her back. "Emma.."

"Your breakfast tray is on your vanity, would you like me to bring it over to you?" Ignoring the pleading sound in the Queen's voice, the maid makes her way back over to the vanity.

"No. I want you to sit with me. We need to talk"

"Unless you are relieving me of my post, there is nothing to discuss..royalty does not have time for mere servants. Let me know when you want your tray taken away.." Heading towards the door, Emma stops abruptly as Regina hastily moves out of bed and takes hold of the blondes wrists, turning her around to face her.

"Emma. Please. I didn't mean what I said..you should know what I'm like. You know me better than anyone..I put my guard up as soon as I feel hurt..and I know you wasn't hurting me but the thought of you not being with me does" looking down feeling bad, the Queen then tilts her head at the blonde leading her back to the bed to sit down. "At the same time. I understand..it's scary to think of all that and unlike me with the King, you do have a choice because I would never force you into anything you didn't want"

Shuffling closer to the brunette having remained silent, the maid instinctively wraps an arm around Regina's shoulder and kisses her temple. "It's in the past now and come to think of it I do believe that, that, was our first ever argument"

Chuckling against the blonde, the Queen looks across before cupping the woman's face and kissing her lightly. Kissing back, Emma smiles into it then pulls back for a breath. "Does this mean that this servant is still in for a chance?"

Hitting her arm playfully at the play on words after what was said last night, the brunette then pecks her nose. "That depends...are you willing to stand beside a Queen no matter the consequences? And that does involve _you_ deciding on where you want to be and who"

Whispering against her lips, the blonde replies. "I want to be wherever you are"

Letting a giggle escape her lips, the Queen pulls Emma by her apron strap and kisses her again, this time more deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giving out her orders and gesturing as to where she wants the furniture to be, Regina turns her head towards the door as Rumple makes his entrance. "Rumplestilskin..just in time. I'm throwing a ball tonight as I have a little announcement so-"

"To do with your maid?"

Eyes widening, the Queen looks across to her guards and staff then quickly dismisses them before stalking up to the imp with worry. "How did you know?"

"I know everything dearie! Besides you are not going to be able to announce it. You still owe me for your magic lessons remember? Something I would want in the future. Well the future is now the present and I have come to collect.."

Watching the man intrigued, Regina raises an eyebrow. "What exactly is it that you want that would disrupt my announcement?"

"Your maid?"

"What?! No. That is not negotiable" the brunette looks alarmed and crosses her arms.

"Allow me to explain..." Taking up residence on a chair by the fireplace, the imp gestures for the Queen to do the same. "Remember my reason for power to begin with? Before all this holy dark one..when I was known as Rumplestilskin?"

Frowning as she sits down beside him, the brunette leans on her elbow and rests her chin upon her knuckles. "What has that got to do with anything? You abandoned that quest years ago..you decided power meant more than family"

"Until now..you see I have finally realised why your dear maid is so familiar to me. She reminds me of her mother..the woman I loved many years ago and so Emma.."

"No. She can't be!" Putting the pieces together, Regina rises from her seat quickly. "She is not your daughter!"

"I'm afraid dearie that she is and well..being a Queen's maid isn't exactly what I had in mind for her. A wealthy suitor on the other hand..that could work. I have a couple lined up for the task. As for you, this is where your debt comes in. I know you don't know much but as Queen it comes with certain perks and unanswered questions. I want you to mould the dear girl into a princess. She needs to know how to dress, talk and... _please_ like one"

Gulping, the Queen looks mortified. "You want me to train her?"

"Yes and I know full well from being at your side all these years that she has never been near a boy and she is too pure. She needs to know what is to be expected if she becomes a wife. So you need to..help with certain areas.." Giving the brunette a knowing look, Rumple stands. "I'll give you a day to decide otherwise..you know there will be consequences to breaking one of my deals"

Watching the imp disappear in smoke, Regina looks shocked before hurrying out of the hall angrily. "Put everything back the way it was! There will be no ball this evening!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it appears to be years since I updated and I have no excuse. I have stopped with my new ideas and saved them instead of starting them so I can go through my old stories and hopefully finish them! Prepare for some SwanQueen angst. I'm sorry but we will be seeing a different side to Regina._

 **Chapter 7**

After hearing through the guards gossip about the now cancelled ball, Emma makes her way towards the main hall and pauses within the doorway as she watches the rest of the staff pack away. Noticing her Queen pace furiously by the dining table, the blonde maid steps forward and blocks her pathway. "What is going on?" Raising an eyebrow as she is ignored and the brunette continues to pace, Emma discreetly grabs at her wrist and whispers. "Regina!"

Coming to a stop, the monarch looks up towards her maid and sighs, dropping her frown. "..I..I apologise but something important has arisen and I need to sort it before anything else.."

Biting her lip, the blonde looks down. "You mean before you say anything about us. You've had a change of heart haven't you?"

Eyes widening, Regina shakes her head. "No that's not-"

Hearing the hall door open with a slam, both women look across as the maid drops her hand from the Queen's wrist. Inhaling sharply, the brunette stands tall at the older woman strolling in. "Mother, what are you doing here? If you think you've come for daddy then you've wasted your journey. He's still not strong enough"

Scoffing, Cora rolls her eyes and purses her lips. "No dear. I heard that you were to throw a ball this evening. I take it that my invitation was lost?"

Staring coldly at her mother, Regina responds. "No mother, you weren't invited"

Trying not to show her anger, Cora takes a deep breath then steps towards them, her focus mainly on Emma. "I thought i got you a new maid"

Gritting her teeth, the Queen instinctively moves in front of the blonde protectively. "I didn't want or need a new maid. Emma is staying put"

Clearing her throat, the older woman raises an eyebrow at how stubborn her daughter is being. "I suppose..it's the right role for her. I mean all she will ever amount to is a servant..being an orphan and saved from the gutter"

Meeting her mothers face with a glare, Regina gives an order. "Get. Out. Anderson!"

Rushing over quickly, the guard gulps. "Yes your majesty?"

"Please escort my mother out of the castle and back to her carriage" continuing to glare at her mother, the Queen watches as her guard leads an unhappy Cora out the door.

"She's right though..."

Turning back towards her maid, Regina looks around the hall then gestures for Emma to follow her out the side door leading to the gardens. "Emma.." taking the blondes hands as they reach a bench, the Queen frowns sadly. "Don't ever think that. She was just trying to hurt you. I've told you before, you can be whoever you want to be"

"No! Regina, I cannot! Being a maid is all I have ever been. I have nothing..I have no family, no money or even experience in anything. When Cora found me, I was living in the boarding home down in the village for orphaned children" taking her hands back, the maid stands. "Maybe you did right to cancel tonight. This..whatever this is...it's no more"

Appearing lost and glossy eyed, the brunette stares up at the blonde. "Please don't say..I..I've just got you..we both have finally admitted..how we feel"

Shrugging lightly, Emma avoids her gaze with a sniffle. "Maybe it's not enough. Think about it, how difficult has it been to even get here? It shouldn't have to be this hard"

Lowering her head to look down at her lap, the Queen releases a shaky breath. "I want to apologise for being Queen, for this to be what stands between us but I can't, because if I never became Queen I would have never needed a maid and would never have met you"

Allowing a tear to fall at how defeated Regina seems, Emma quickly drops to her knees in front of her and hesitantly places a hand on the woman's leg. "Please don't. You're a great Queen. This kingdom should be honoured to have such a kind and passionate leader.."

Lifting her head slightly to meet the blondes eyes, the Queen swallows hard. "But it all means nothing if I don't have you.."

Attempting a smile, the maid leans up and wipes the brunettes face free of tears. "You'll always have me. I still have a job to do and I will always be your friend"

Stalking out from leaning against Regina's precious apple tree, Rumple smirks towards the reigning monarch. "Well that's a lie to begin with..I told you I would come to collect dearie.."

Rising sharply, Regina shakes her head and pulls a confused Emma behind her. "You said you'd give me a day!"

"What can I say? I'm impatient.." the imp looks across to the maid with a raised eyebrow. "And I want my daughter.."

Frowning, the blonde looks between the pair. "What..what's going on? Regina, what is he talking about?"

Keeping her focus and not breaking eye contact with the imp in front of her, the brunette confesses. "He came to me earlier and said that he had come to collect from the deal I had made. He said that he is your father and wants you to go with him but it's not going to happen!"

Moving herself away, Emma looks on in disbelief as Regina turns to face her. "I told you he was dangerous! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Emma..he just told me and I never knew the deal meant this.."

Shaking her head profusely, the maid looks towards her betrayed. "Looks like your mother has won after all.."

"No!" Panicking, the Queen turns to the imp again. "The deal is off! I don't care for the consequences!"

Chuckling at how desperate she seems, Rumple thinks it over. "Now What would be more torturous for you than this? She will come with me to live at my castle and will return every morning for her lessons"

Hugging her arms protectively, Emma questions. "What lessons?!"

Gesturing towards the brunette, the imp replies with a grin. "Our dear Queen is going to mould you into the princess you truly are. Ready for marriage"

Not being able to bare the look she is receiving from Emma, Regina mutters quietly. "I refuse to do it..."

"Then you'll never see her again and will lose everything like your mother did to me. How do you think I lost my daughter in the first place? Dear Cora wanted revenge over losing out to the king herself"

Losing all hope, the brunette remains quiet, not trusting her voice to speak. Despite being angry at the secrets, Emma takes a breath and steps towards Rumple, not wanting any harm to come to her Queen. "I will come with you. I will follow whatever it is you need me to do. Just leave her be"

Turning away and covering her mouth with her hand, Regina lets out a silent sob as she feels the imps magic disappear, leaving her alone with the gardens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurrying through and into the Queen's chambers, the newly recruited kitchen servant rushes towards the drapes and pulls them back to allow the morning light through. "Your majesty, it's time to get up, your.. _he's_ here.." coming to a stop, the young girl bites her lip at seeing the monarch already awake with her knees pressed firmly against her chest. "Erm...I..should I send them up? You're..maid is there also"

Glancing across, the brunette remains silent and lowers her chin to her knees as she hugs her legs tightly.

Appearing at a loss, the servant leaves the chamber then whispers towards the guard on post. Following his direction, she makes her way down the corridor.

Staring off at the wall in front, the Queen blinks at another knock on her door. Entering the chamber, Henry walks over towards the bed slowly then sits down, taking in his daughters worn down appearance, still in her nightgown and unkept hair.

"Regina, my sweet girl..what is the matter? Your staff informed me that you are not yourself"

Clearing her throat, the brunette speaks without moving an inch. "You shouldn't be out of bed.."

"I am worried for my daughter"

"As usual it's something that all began with mother so there is nothing you can do for me. Please go back to bed"

Leaning over, the concerned father pats her hand before standing. "I told Anderson to get Emma.."

"I don't want.."sighing at seeing Henry leave her chamber, the Queen bites her lip as the blonde comes into view at her door.

"..hi..." stepping inside the doorframe, Emma closes the door behind her. "Rumple went back to his castle..I said that I would..talk you round.."

Scoffing, Regina takes a breath. "I am not doing this..not just so that you can marry someone else.."

Dropping the subject, the blonde approaches the bed with worry at seeing the woman so broken. "Have you even slept?"

Shrugging, the Queen clears her throat. "A little.."

"You need to get up. You have a job to do"

Biting her lip, the brunette replies stubbornly. "I am not doing it. I am not turning you into something you're not. There is nothing wrong with the way you are now"

Glancing down sadly at the admission, Emma lowers herself onto the bed. "He said he wants me married in a month..."

Trying to find her voice without it breaking, Regina takes a deep breath. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not but I don't really see how either of us is going to get out of this. You made a deal and we all know he doesn't go back on them"

Tilting her head to finally look over at her former maid, Regina nods. "Fine. I will follow through with what he wants and then..."

Frowning, the blonde moves closer. "And then? What?"

"I'm done..with all of it"

Eyes widening, Emma gulps. "Please don't say that you're gonna..that you're.."

Noticing the panic in her eyes, the brunette shakes her head. "No. I would never put that on you. I just..I need time..to myself..by myself.."

Realising, the blonde looks down. "You'll leave..."

Not wanting to be part of this conversation any further, the Queen shifts herself off her bed and makes her way up to her vanity. "Wait for me in the hall and..can you ask Anderson to send me in my maid.."

Dropping her mouth open to speak, Emma looks at a loss as she also stands. Moving back to the door, she peers over her shoulder as Regina sits in wait on her stool with her hairbrush in hand.


End file.
